Spin the Bottle
by changingseas
Summary: A collaboration story of how Morticia and Gomez met! Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated! xxx


Alright! This idea isn't mine, nor are the characters Morticia and Gomez! The idea was from a friend, and we sort of collaborated on it! :D

It was a cloudy night, the lights were on at the Addams estate, which was something that rarely happened. Some cars were parked in the drive and people had started walking up to the mansion. Including two friends, Morticia and Nova. They both had gotten dressed up for the occasion. Morticia was wearing a black knee-high dress, that hugged her body and a corset. Her makeup was a smokey eye-shadow, black Arabian style eyeliner, with bright red lipstick. Nova had a short red dress with black lace design. Her makeup was similar to Morticia's but it was less dramatic and more controlled, you could say. The women walked up to the mansion and Nova knocked on the door.

Then a large monster-like man opened the door. He groaned and opened the door wider.

"Welcome," he grumbled.

"Hello, Lurch!" Nova exclaimed. "Lovely evening isn't it!"

Lurch nodded and pointed down the hall directing them to where the party was being held. They started heading down the hall.

"Are you sure these people will like me?" Morticia asked.

Nova laughed and smiled. "I think they will, trust me, I wouldn't have invited you if I didn't think they would like you!"

Morticia nodded and they headed into the living room.

There were 3 men and one other women. They were all talking and drinking away on some fine wine that the host had brought out. The host, which wasn't hard to figure out, was sitting on a large chair smoking a cigar. He had a dark pinstriped suit, and his dark hair was slicked back. He had a devilish look in his eyes, but it was caddishly attractive. He was the first one Morticia noticed. Their eyes met and there was an undeniable connection. The man practically dropped the cigar out of his mouth. The woman almost lost her breath for a moment. The others in the room looked at the newcomers and smiled.

"Come in! Come in!" the group said welcoming them.

Nova and Morticia came deeper into the room. "Thank you for having us, Gomez," Nova said with a jokingly flirty smile on her face. "You know how much I adore your parties."

The man called Gomez smiled and gave a hearty laugh. "You know how much I adore when you're a part of one of them, Nova," he answered, taking her hand and raising it to his lips and kissing it. "It gets much more_ interesting_."

"I do try," she said smirking. "This is my friend I decided to bring along with me."

Gomez looked at Morticia and was completely seduced by those big dark eyes, angular curves and beautiful long pale legs, he smiled and said

"Hello there, Gomez Addams at your service, miss." he said with a accent she suspected was castillian, slightly bowing at the waist and taking her hand; he glanced up at her and kissed it.

His lips were soft, just as she had imagined. His moustache tickled the skin in her hand slightly. There was that connection they had again, but it stopped once he had removed his lips from her pale hand.

"Please call me Morticia," she answered, still trying to remember to breath as she had stopped when they had contact.

He smiled and nodded. "Please, take a seat, may I get you a drink?"

She nodded and took a seat in a wicker chair. Nova sat down on the couch next to one of the other men. Morticia watched the moustached man get her some red wine in a glass and take it over to her. She nodded at him and took the glass.

"Thank you very much," she answered taking a sip. "This is different, what is it?"

He smiled and sat down in his chair next to him. "Simply red wine and arsenic."

"Hmm, arsenic... Interesting, I like it," she answered.

As they held each other's gaze a little longer than they should have had to, music started playing from the ballroom and they all stood up and walked into it. The music was contagious, several of the others had started dancing, including Nova. Morticia smiled as her friend danced with a man Morticia did not know the name of. Gomez had come up to Morticia and looked at her then bowed slightly.

"May I be so honoured as to have this dance?" he questioned looking at her.

She nodded and held out her hand. He took it and they began dancing the tango. It was passionate, animalistic, and not very appropriate. Morticia anticipated what Gomez was going to do even though she was being quite distracted by his rough hands on her waist and hand, they moved around the room with the staccato beat in the background. The others had started staring at the couple fascinated as they danced. Gomez had his arms tight around his dancing partner and she stayed close to him. His hands traveled all around her body. At the end of the dance, they both stared at each other speechless. Their connection had grown so much, simply by dancing.

Morticia had wished that he had kissed her so desperately at the end of the dance that she cursed herself. Why hadn't she kissed him instead? Maybe she had the chance! It was bothering her, for she wanted to feel his lips on hers and taste him so badly.

Just then, one of the men called from the right end of the ball room. "Let's play spin the bottle!" he exclaimed, clearly drunk.

Gomez laughed. "Isn't that a bit childish?" he questioned.

"Oh come on! It will be fun!" Nova exclaimed, "There is someone I want to kiss tonight!" she added eyeing the man she had been dancing with.

Gomez nodded smiling and grabbed an empty wine bottle as they all headed out into the cemetery. They all sat down and Morticia was chosen to go first. She spun the bottle, praying it would land on Gomez, but it landed on another man, named Mortimer, he was rather handsome, but not as much as Gomez, Morticia looked at him, leaned over to the center of the circle and kissed him swiftly It wasn't a very good kiss in Morticia's opinion, the man was too drunk and she just was not concentrated on this kiss; she wanted to kiss someone else.

Gomez on the inside was fuming, why didn't it land on himself! He wanted to kiss her. No. Correction, he _needed _to kiss her. That dance got him much too excited, to the point he couldn't even do anything. Not even kiss her, just stare at her beautiful dark eyes, he was so enthralled and so was she, which was why he hadn't kissed her in the first place.

After several other people had their turns, it was finally Gomez's turn. He took a deep breath and spun the bottle, holding his breath until it stopped. When it did, it landed right at Morticia. She smirked at him slightly, she got what she wanted. He smiled and moved over to her and put his hands on her waist and passionately kissed her. She leaned into him and kissed back with equal passion. They both moved closer and all the others rolled their eyes.

"I heard that the kiss only had to last for five seconds or so!" called Nova laughing.

Morticia pulled away and looked over at her friend. "It doesn't _have_ to, dear."

Nova rolled her eyes. "At least go inside or something! We would like to continue playing!"

Morticia looked at Gomez. "I think I would like another drink," she told him.

He smiled and helped her up then they both walked from the cemetery back inside to the mansion. Once they reached inside, Gomez stopped walking, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close, so close you couldn't tell were one body finished and the other one begun and kissed her lips again, her neck, her shoulders...

Minutes passed, hours, who could tell anyway.

"j'ai besoin de toi" She said in shallow breaths as he kissed her neck

"Tish! You speak French?" He said lustily

"Oui…" she responded, smiling at the new nickname.

He kissed her hand, her knuckles, her wrist, her elbow, her neck and then dropped to his knees.

"Cara mia, querida! I cannot live without you. I feel this undeniable connection to you. Please, would you marry me?" he asked. He felt completely at her mercy. He had never felt this way towards someone before.

The sincerity in his voice surprised Morticia, but she was pleased he felt as she did. "Of course I will, mon cher" she said. "I cannot live without you either."

He looked up at her and smiled big, rising to his full height and kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her hips.

They stayed inside for the rest of the night, simply spending time together and talking, forgetting about the rest of their friends completely.

We hope you enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated! xxx


End file.
